Jack's Past
by Zamy
Summary: Riddick comes back to tell Jack about her past. Riddick/Jack/OC *UPDATE*04-25-2013 New chappy up!
1. Riddick

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anybody from Pitch Black. ;( *Crying * I want Riddick! All well, on with the story then!

It had been about seven years since Riddick had last seen Jack and Imam, and he was a little nervous. He wondered how Jack would look now, at the age of twenty-one. He also wondered if she had a man in her life, other than Imam. As Riddick was wondering more and more about how Jack and Imam have adjusted their lives, the spacecraft landed. Riddick pulled out of his thoughts when the passengers started to debark. He gathered his cloak and duffel bag, got off the ship, and started out towards Imam's place.

Jack had no clue that Riddick was coming to visit them. Imam wanted to tell her after she kept winning all the card games they were playing. "I win.......again." Jack said with a yawn. "Imam, can I pleeeeese go home now? It's 10:30 at night and I don't want to sleep through my day off tomorrow." Before Imam could reply to her, there was a knock on the door. Jack looked over at Imam and nervously asked, "You expecting company?" "Yes, Jack. It's okay, he's an old friend," Imam said as he opened the door. 

When the door was fully opened, a man or a giant, Jack couldn't tell, walked in wearing a large cloak with a hood that covered all but his lips. Jack started to take a few steps back from the door, where she had been standing with Imam, and pulled her shiv from her belt. When the man in the dark cloak saw the shiv, he gave Jack an evil smile that sent chills down her spine and made her back away a few more steps. As Imam closed the door, the man slowly removed his hood and let the cloak slide from his shoulders.

Jack dropped her shiv, and with a shocked look on her face, whispered, "Riddick?" as she sat down in the chair behind her. Riddick walked over to the chair where Jack was sitting, knelt on one knee, looked into her eyes with a smile on his face and said softly, "Surprise." 

Tearing up, Jack smiled and leaned forward to give him a hug. Riddick was caught off guard for a couple of seconds, but then returned her hug. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Jack pulled away with tears streaming down her face, in spite of the smile she was wearing. "Oh, I missed you! I thought you wouldn't come back!" Suddenly, she got a worried look on her face and anxiously asked, "Are you hurt? Are you okay? Is someone after you?"

"Jack, calm down!" Riddick said soothingly. "I'm all right. Nobody's after me. That I know of anyway." He smiled when he saw her ease up a bit. Then she embraced him whispering, "I've missed you so much." "I've missed you too, Jack. I've missed you too." Riddick whispered back. As Jack leaned back, she still held on to his hands. "Why'd you come back?" she asked, with more silent tears coming down her face. Riddick took a few moments to think of how he was going to answer her. Then Imam, who had been silent throughout the whole conversation, said, "Jack can you get me my medication? I forgot to take it. It is in my bedroom." Sure," Jack replied. She then left, in search of the pills.

When she was out of sight, Imam walked over to where Riddick now stood. "You should tell her, my friend," Imam whispered, "but tell her after she gets a good night's sleep."

Author's Note: Okay. Hee hee I left you with a cliffhanger. This is my first fan fiction, so please be gentle with your reviews. And please tell me if you would like me to continue with the story or pack up my stuff and hit the road. 


	2. Pitch Black Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in Pitch Black. Except Riddick, Heh Heh Heh. * Screams and ducks from fans throwing heavy objects* OKAY! I DON'T OWN RIDDICK EITHER! Aye! Well before I start with the story I have to give praise to those who review.

The One and Only Frek : Thanz! Hope you enjoy this chapter as you did with the 1st. Hugs2U! ;)

Person who signed as- ironfish (): More?! Well then more it is. Oh, by the way please don't be mad at me 'cause this chap. just might be another cliffhanger. * dodges a cement block* I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE! Hope you enjoy it! :) Hugs2U2!

dd7: No offense taken. But majority wins. I'm sorry you don't feel I'm writer material. All I can leave you with is if you still don't like my story then stop reading and read a more experienced writer's work. BEAR Hug2U! ;) If you don't enjoy it I'm sorry then.

cruel-capricorn : First- Cool screen name! But you're 2 kind 2 B called cruel. Thank you very much 4 enjoying my fic. I am trying very hard 2 get him 2 tell her. I SWEAR! Hugs2U! ;P

Bonespanda: Thanz! Here U go. I updated just 4 U...and everybody else. :) Hugs2U friend! :-)

Whew! Man! That was a lot of hug give aways! But it's no sweat, I enjoyed the reviews. Oh and I'd also like to thank the ones that just read the story. Thank you people! Oh god this sounds like an Emmy speech. Yuck! Sorry 'bout that. N-E-Ways On with the story!

The following morning Jack got up early, even though she'd stayed up till 5:30 in the morning catching up with Riddick. She had taken a shower and was now putting on her usual clothing, which was a short black tank top, black hip huggers (that were dangerously low), and black combat boots. When she was finished lacing up her boots she heard she was receving a call.

Jack, a little weary about who would be calling her, jogged over to her wall where there was a screen built in it. She pushed a green button and her boss showed up with a blank expression on his face. "Hey, Chris. What's up?" Jack asked, praying to Imam's god that she didn't have to go into work today. All of sudden Chris's blank expression turn to a red scowl. _'Oh Shit' _Jack thought. "What's up? Well I'll tell you what's up." Chris seethed threw clenched teeth. "Dom called out sick, Deryck's drunk, Zoey didn't show ,I think she was with Deryck last night, and Roxy's in Slam for knocking for cutting some guy's nuts off for grabbing her ass." Chris bent his head down while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jack, you **have** to come in and help me out." He said ina non-questioning way.

"But Chris, my very close friend, whom I haven't seen in seven years, is visiting and I told him it was my day off, so I could spend some time with him." She whined to him, knowing though that she had to go in or else she'd probably fired.

"Sorry Jack, but you're the only one I could get a hold of and the only one who's sober. It's only five hours that I need you for. I think your boyfriend can wait five hours." Chris replied adding a small smile with that last sentence. "Fine, I'll come in, but I'm going over to my **friend's** place to tell him that my boss playing Satin today and is making me come in on my day off." Jack seethed, and Chris thought, for just a moment, that she had spit venom out instead of words. Shaking his head with a smile in place he continued "Awe. Jack. I feel so honored, but everybody knows I'm a baby compared to the wickedness inside you." Chris sarcastically replied while softly laughing. But when he made eye contact with her his laughter stopped and the small smile that was on his face vanished and was replaced with a look between shocked and scared. "What?!" Jack asked not at all happy with that last remark and her schedule being changed. "Your... your eyes...they're..they're pitch black!" he replied looking a bit pale.

Author's Note: So this was the re-written chapter. I apologise for the first written one being all jambled. I changed the conversation slighty. Chapter 3 will be much longer. Hopefully you will take that as an apology for taking years to update. I will be deleting Author's Notes when I post the next chapter, so there will be no chapter confusion. I hope you'll enjoy what I have in store for you all. ;)


	3. Author's Note: 11-19-2012

Author's Note Nov. 19th, 2012

I was sixteen when I started this fic. I had alot happen in my life and was unable to continue this story. The three hurricanes we had here in FL really

made it difficult for me and my family.

A few days ago when I was reading a Loki (from The Avengers) fanfiction I decided to check my old profile and story and was shocked that it had still gotten reviews years past it's last update.

So, I've decided to re-write chapter 2 and continue the story. To those of you whom had read it so long ago...Bless You and your reviews. Because of you, I'm inspired to try and finish this for you. I've made a few slight changes. Rating's been changed to M for saftey. I'm not sure if there will be a sex scence, but teasing the subject may come up and of course there's swearing, and probably sexual innuendos. This **IS** Riddick and Jack after all. I've also added an OC into the mix. He's going to be a big part of the story, aside from Jack of course.

***Newbies: This is Post Pitch Black, Chronicles won't exsit.***

I already have an idea of how this will be going down. I have written up to 5 chapters already in my notebook because all I have is a Nicklelodeon Slim mini laptop. Yeah, don't judge. :P My desktop got a viruis and won't be back til after the holidays. :(

I will be trying to update by tonight or tomorrow with the re-written chapter though. Please bare with me. This laptop is so sensitive when I type. I can write a whole chapter and one weird ,slight touch to the mouse and BOOM deleted. Very frustrating.

Please read my profile's Update for a little more info I've written. ;)

Thank you all for your pushes to update. Please forgive me for taking my sweet ass time.

Much Big Evil love to you all,

~*~Zamy~*~


	4. Hunting Pt1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chris. And I picture Chris looking like Tom Hiddleston, so I'm happy with that. :D No Riddick in this Chappy. Sorry! He'll be in the next though. ;)

This is a flash back of when Jack and Chris first met. So, we'll understand them a little more.

* * *

**Hunting ****Part 1**

Jack was on her way to Imam's apartment. On the way up, she thought back to her call from her boss.

_'What an ass. He calls me in, with no choice on my part, and then makes some dumb ass comment about my eyes being demonic or some shit. Why do I even work for that idiot?'_

She knew she'd never quit though. Not because the money's good, even though it's very good. No, she'd never do that to Chris. She owed him that. He had saved her life a few years back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 years ago, Jack's 17 years old.

She was out job hunting and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, being so focused on finding a job.

As she was walking past an alley a man who was walking past her and another man standing in the alley's entrance both grabbed and gagged her. They took her behind a huge dumpster, so as not to be seen by anyone else walking past the alley at that moment.

As one man held her and kept the gag in place, the other undone his pants with hunger in his eyes.

Now, most girls would be terrified and crying, but Jack wasn't most girls. Not by far. Jack, was pissed and starred daggers at the scum in front of her. She was calm and patient, waiting for the right moment to make her move.

Right as the man's pants fell down toward his ankles she jumped, pushed herself against the man behind her, and kicked with a vengeful force right into the pants-less man's beloved manhood.

Jack smiled against the gag when hearing his agonizing scream.

_'One less scumbag trying to populate the universe.'_ she thought wickedly.

The man behind her was stunned by the shock of what this skinny girl just did to his 'partner in crime', he didn't realize **he** was next.

Jack threw her head back with as much force as she could muster. He let go of her, yelling curses and cradling his now broken nose. Which was bleeding profusely. She then round house kicked him in **his** manhood for good measure with a twisted smile plastered across her face. He fell to the ground after giving a very feminine scream.

"You so called men are pathetic." she said in a cocky tone.

She made a very grim mistake. Don't get cocky and pay attention to everything.

"You're dead now, you fucking bitch!" Pants-less man screamed while cocking his gun.

* * *

So, this is a part one of this chapter. My little one deleted the rest when I went to the kitchen for a drink. I will probably post Part 2 with this or the next day. Part 2 will be much longer than this. I was at a loss for coming up with the Chapter's name and decided that Jack's job hunting and these thugs are girl hunting, so I took the lame way out and named it Hunting. Just in case anybody else thought it was as lame as I did, this was my reasoning. :/

* Just a little FYI, I do try to reread every chapter and make sure it was written mistake free, but I have a tendency to still read it the way I thought it and will miss mistakes here and there. Spelling may be off too once in awhile. I do not have a BETA reader ,so please bare with me. I apologize for any and all annoying mistakes made now and in the future, because I know there will be some.*


	5. Hunting Pt2

Disclaimer: I own Riddick, I do. Yep! What do you mean David Twohy does? Who be this David Twohy?

LOL, just kidding. Same old same. I own NOTHING! Other wise I'd be a rich bitch, which sadly I'm not. :'( Onto part two before I depress myself more.

* * *

**Hunting Part 2**

_'Where the fuck did he pull that out?'_ Jack thought as her eyes widen when she realized there was no escape. She put her hands up, palms out, while backing up a few steps.

"Listen man, don't end it like this. You must have seen this coming? Not many girls will agree to being raped, you know? Why don't you put that away and I'll find you a dirty cheap prostitute that will scratch that itch of yours?"

The dumb ass was actually thinking about it. Jack resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"No sweetheart, I think I'll kill you, then fuck you." he smirked as he raised the gun and aimed.

'_Damn.' _she thought as she closed her eyes. She waited for the sound of the gun going off or the feel of impact, whatever came first. It never came, though.

She opened one eye, still holding her hands up. Pants-less man was on the ground with blood seeping out of his neck. His 'partner' came to, pushing down the pain he felt in his lower regions and nose. He looked at his friend with terror in his eyes. He and Jack both looked up from the lifeless body to the one standing behind him. They could only see a silhouette of him since the light was on his back. They did however, see the blood dripping knife he held in his left hand.

All Jack could do was stare and drop her hands down to her sides. For a second, she thought it was Riddick come back. Broken nose guy however, figured now was the time to run like hell and not look back. Jack watched him run to the back of the dark alley.

_'For a man that just got a kick in the junk, he can run.'_ the corner of her mouth quirked up at that thought. She then turned back forward. The man with the knife didn't move, but stared back at her.

"So, do I thank you for saving me or do I ready myself for a more enthused rapist?" she asked seriously, thankful her fear was at least not showing in her voice. The man laughed while leaning forward putting a knife-less hand on his knee.

"Glad I amuse you so." she sarcastically replied to his laughing, while becoming even more pissed.

"Oh you **do** amuse me little warrior." he said while composing himself and wiping the knife clean on dead man's shirt. "Actually, you fascinate me with how brave you are. You're the first kid I've seen that will stay calm while in her captor's hands and wait for the right moment to strike. And you my dear," he

continued as he stood up to his full height of 6ft.1in, "You strike like a cobra."

He stepped a little closer, so she could see his face in a strip of light. When she did see his face he had on a pleasant smile, blue eyes, blonde hair, and a neatly trimmed goatee. He was lean, but still looked pretty strong. Definitely** not **Riddick.

" To answer your question, little warrior, you may thank me if you'd like. You are..", he paused taking in Jack's very developed figure, "a very beautiful young woman, but I prefer my woman to want me as I do her. Safe words are so much more fun with your partner any way than forcing someone into submission, don't you think?" he smiled while quirking an eyebrow at her.

Jack didn't answer. She didn't want to give away how 'innocent' she was, so she huffed and rolled her eyes in irritation. "Well than, thank you for watching the whole thing go down and only doing something when I was almost shot. The ladies must **LOVE** you, seeing how much of a gentleman you are." she threw out as she pushed by leaving the alley continuing on her job hunt feeling he wasn't a threat since he didn't show intentions of being so

The man watched her walk past him and blinked a couple times before following her and chuckling. Jack sensed him behind her, but kept walking.

"Fascinating, my dear. You must be a daddy's girl for being such a warrior.." he said when he had caught up to her, walking beside her. She stopped in her tracks and got mere inches away from his face. She was seething with anger. "Let's get one thing clear **Mister**..", she spat the venomous word at him, "I don't know who you are and I don't give a shit to find out, but make one more comment about my non-existing parents and it'll be the last thing you say for awhile. I'll knock every fucking tooth outta your mouth so hard you'll be begging for your mama's comfort when I'm through with you." she vowed with a deathly calm in her voice. Yet, her muscles were tight and jaw clenched.

The man gave a smile. "I'll keep that in mind next time. I'm Chris, by the way." He was still smiling and extended his hand. Jack scoffed at the jester and proceeded on walking. "There won't **be** a next time, Chris. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to looking for a job that I was so rudely interrupted from doing." Annoyed and still fuming from that 'daddy's girl' comment, she fasten her pace.

"Hey! That's great! I'm hiring!"

Jack stopped and turned. Seeing the biggest grin on his face with his eyes lit up with what looked like pure joy. He reminded her of a boy opening presents on Christmas day. She almost smiled back, almost.

"Sorry Bub, I don't want a future in working for pimps. I kinda wanna stick with a less sexual job, thanks." she winked and turned back. Before she could get the hell out of the area, he caught up to her within seconds and grabbed her arm gently.

"Listen kid, I'm not that kind of guy. I have a legit business and do need the extra help. I'm low staffed and am very picky on who I want working for me. I need strong people, and not just in physic. Here.." he let go of her arm and grabbed a clear strip from his jacket pocket. As he handed it to her, he tapped it and his company's information popped on. "take this and when you've settled down from this whole ordeal, come on in and we'll see if you got what it takes." he mimicked her wink back at her and took his leave.

Jack stood for awhile staring at the card strip while contemplating. '_Fuck it,__'_ she thought, '_I know I got what it takes. I'll show him.__'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay dokay, that's the end of the Hunting chapter. Sorry it was split in two. It was my one year old's fault. Yeah I blamed it on the baby. :D and I was to lazy to combine the two.

Next chapter will have Riddick. And in short.. Jack informs Riddick & Imam she has to go to work, and instead of going into detail of Jack's job I'm going to cut to her clocking out. Her job will be mentioned later on. I'm thinking around chapter six. Some more interaction with Chris, but little compared to Riddick. We're still not there yet to finding out her past. Riddick's trying to put it off til he absolutely has to tell her. What he has to say won't be easy for her to take and he knows this.

Hope you dearies enjoyed this chappy. ;)


	6. Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this thing up any more? You all know I don't own Big Evil. I don't make any money on this either. But rules are rules, I guess. **I don't own Pitch Black and it's characters.** Now onto the story. ^_^

* * *

**Eavesdropping **

Jack smiled at the memory of her first encounter with her boss as she made it to Imam's door. She was about to knock, but heard raised voices from within. She decided to put her ear up to the door and listen in.

"How am I suppose to break it to her? I've gone over and over and over many ways to say it, holy man. There's no gentle way to tell her." Riddick said with a hint of desperation.

"Gentle or harsh, Mr. Riddick, she must be told. She's already been going threw changes, unbeknownst to her. For now. She will need help when her 'abilities' arise. Unfortunately, there is no one on this planet or the next that has anyone who may be able to help her." Imam replied with...

_'Is that sorrow in his voice? What the hell are they talking about? And what 'SHE' are they talking about where they couldn't tell me? Unless the 'SHE' was...nah, can't be.' _she wondered as she shifted her weight.

"I just think.." Imam started, but was cut off by Riddick. "Shhh! She's here."

_'Damn' _she thought as she knocked on the door hoping Riddick had thought she just now arrived instead of eavesdropping at the door.

Imam opened the door with a smile. "Jack! We were just talking about you." he said as he moved aside to let her in. "Really? Such a boring topic to choose when Riddick has been crusing the universe doing Allah knows what." she said with a smirk while walking towards the living room where Riddick was sitting, looking very still and emotionless.

Imam chuckled lightly for her use of 'Allah' in her comment. Her not being religious, always included his beliefs into conversation ever so often. He took it as a form of respect, even if used to make a joke.

_'So Riddick'_ Jack thought of his sitting state as she herself sat down in an arm chair. "Well boys, I can't stay unfortunately, but I promise to come back at supper. My treat for ditching."

"What? Got a hot date or something?" Riddick smirked.

"Well actually, I do have a date," instant vanishing smirk, "with this job I have a love/hate relationship with.," smirk back in force, "I'm leaning toward the hate side today." she explained with a sigh.

"Too bad. I had hoped you'd give me tour." Riddick said, still with that unflinching smirk.

Jack threw her head back slightly laughing. "Yeah right, you probably have the scoop on everyone and their mom on this entire planet. While I'm still trying to figure out a quicker way to get to the flight academy five cities across." she smiled making eye contact, well sort of eye contact. He was still wearing his famous goggles shielding him from the sun's light shining in through the window.

Imam, who decided to stand by the hallway, observed the two's interaction with a frown. Riddick was here to help Jack understand what she was and to guide her, not be flirtatious with her. She was still a child compared to Riddick. A very sad, lonely child at that.

"Well, I gotta go. Don't have too much fun without me. Oh! And please, for dinner, pick a place that doesn't serve rice as a main dish. We've become arch enemies since last year's rice kick and many way to serve it, that Imam went through burnt me out probably for the rest of my life." She smile while arching and eyebrow over towards Imam, who funny enough picked up on Jack's eye rolling habit.

After Jack left, Imam sat in the chair that Jack vacated moments ago. "See Mr. Riddick? Everything happens for a reason. Now that Jack has been called in, you have till tonight to think of how to, as you say, break it to her." he said smiling as Riddick gave him an amused look. "Fine." Riddick grumbled his defeat,

* * *

Lol, poor Riddick. I hope I stayed true to the characters personalities. I believe this is where we ssay good bye to Imam for awhile. Focusing more on Jack, Riddick, and Chris now.

Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know your thoughts. ;)


	7. Clocking Out

Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING in the whole world! I own YOU! Yep, true story.

* * *

**Clocking Out**

Jack clocked out, happy to have gotten a little extra coming at her in her next pay out.

"Hey Jack!"

Jack turned seeing Chris approaching her. She gave him a half smile while quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Unless you're here to thank me for coming in on my day off, I suggest you turn around and go back to where ever you came from. I did my time, and am now going home to get ready for dinner." she gave him a look daring him to ask her for more of her time.

Chris smiled and chuckled as he stopped when he was a couple feet from her. "No I'm not asking you to stay. Yes, I do want to thank you for rescheduling your date so you could bless me with your eagerness to save my patience and blood pressure.", he grinned when he reached the 'date' part, for she gave him a dirty look with narrowed eyes. He continued with a soft smile, "I actually want to treat you out sometime, for being my best employee. Although I could have fired you a million times over for the way you speak to your boss. Tsk Tsk, so unprofessional." His smile grew while he was teasing her.

"Yeah well, like you said, I'm your best employee. So, I know I'm not getting fired for speaking truth when you have it coming." She replied to his false, non-intimidating, threat of firing her.

He just looked at her, clearly amused and smiling like a goof. "Well, gotta go." Jack awkwardly got out, not really understanding while she felt so awkward under his gaze.

"But you didn't answer my request." he smoothly spoke while he reached and gently held her arm before she could retreat.

She looked at his hand on her arm as she replied with confusion, "Wh-what?" she looked up into his blue eyes that held mischief within them.

His smile widen. "I wish to treat you out for everything you've done for me, Jack. Not now, for I'm sure your date's anxious to see you, but sometime soon." He softly answered.

"Umm...sure, maybe...ehhh...sounds good to me." she spoke with uncertainty, unaware of how the hell to answer him.

_'Chris has been doing this a lot,'_ she though, _'not the 'treating out' part, but those certain stares and gentle arm grabs. What the hell changed?'_ Deciding she didn't want over analyze Chris and his ways, she smiled, said her good byes and departed.

If she had turned to look back, she would have seen a big mischievous smile spread across his face.

If she had turned around.

* * *

Super short! I'm sorry. Next chappy will be longer, I promise! We'll be back to Riddick. No Chris in the next chappy.

Please review and lemme now whatch' you think. ;)


	8. Late

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN**: Pitch Black and it's peeps, nor do I own My Darkest Days and their music. **Or even their freakin' album. :'( **

Song: Set It On Fire by My Darkest Days

* * *

FYI: This chapter contains mature context. No sex, but if you're like 10 you can skip this chapter.. :/ Just a warning. Not really anything contributing to the story, but wanted to add a little fire to the tension Riddick's feeling with matured Jack.

* * *

**Late**

_I wish my girlfriend was more like you_  
_I lose my mind with the way you move_  
_the way you throw your hair around_  
_you got a smile that knocks me down_  
_you don't waste time, you tell the truth_

_Yeah that's what you do_  
_(when the world)_  
_the world comes crashing down_  
_when you come around_  
_you set it on fire_

_You take my world and turn it up_  
_turn it up, turn it up_  
_yeah the way you move you burn it up_  
_burn it up_  
_and you set it on fire_

Jack blasted the ancient song. Having speakers inside the walls through out the house made it easier. She had just taken a shower and stood at the end of bed, staring at all of her non-work clothes she owned that were laying on her bed. Sadly, that was like five outfits. Eight if you mixed and matched. She sighed heavily not knowing which looked best and why the hell she was making such a big deal about it.

_'It's just Riddick and Imam,'_ she thought bitterly,_ 'Only, I haven't seen Riddick for years and wow!, he __**still**__ looks the same.' _ Before she could think more of Riddick's looks, there was a knock at the door. Huffing in defeat at her pitiful wardrobe, she went to answer the door.

She tapped the screen next to the door and an image of cloaked man standing in front of her door came on. "State your name and business." Jack spoke in a serious tone while touching a button on the screen that happened to be an intercom for outside of her door.

The man stilled for a moment after hearing an unexpected voice that came from no where. Then, looking up, he spotted the camera. With only his lips showing, he smiled at it and replied with a grin, "Richard B. Badd a.k.a. Big Evil. My business is simple. I have this dinner date with this woman I haven't seen in years. Only she's late and I've come to drag her ass out before I starve."

Jack opened the door immediately. "Oh my god! Is it really that late?" she said while frantically pushing him inside, so she could finish getting ready faster.

When Riddick was in and the door closed, he turned around to get a better look at her. She had the lights off, save for one room, so he took his goggles off. What he saw made him freeze on the spot. Jack was apologizing profusely while standing in nothing but a **snug** towel. Her long hair was damp, but the towel was distracting seeing how short it ended on her long form. Riddick decided to cut her off before she affected his body in a noticeable way.

"Jack."

"What?"

"As much as I love to hear you ramble on and on...Would you like to at least wear **some** clothes while doing it? Up to you kiddo."

Jack shut up right away, looked down to confirm that she had indeed forgotten her current state of dress, and without a word, booked it toward her bedroom to fulfill Riddick's request.

Riddick chuckled and made his way to her couch while trying to push past the delightful scene that had just played out before him. He tried pushing it to the back of his mind, thinking he needed to get laid or something and stop thinking of his Jack that way. God always had a cruel sense of humor towards Riddick. Showing Riddick what he was unaware that he craved, til now.

Riddick was brought out of his thoughts when he became aware of the music being played through out the house. Shaking his head with a smile spread across his lips, he cursed God again his unrelenting, twisted sense of humor. Even more images of Jack came to mind of her dancing in very little to this song, privately, in front of him. He shook his head hard and pushed down on his 'other' one. _'What the hell are you doing to me Jack?'_ he thought while pushing down his growing pain.

Fifteen minutes later Jack emerged from her room in black jeans that were dangerously low on her hips and a dark green V neck tank top. As Riddick took in her appearance he noticed her sharp raven black high heels and her hair was up resembling a mohawk but in a very sexy flowing way. Her green eyes were enhanced by the smokey eyeshadow she wore mixed with a little green at the tips of her eyes. Her lips were full and colored vixen red. She may have tried going for a bad ass look, but failed tremendously in Riddick's eyes. To him, she was sex in heels.

_'Shit, This night's gonna be an agonizing hell.'_ he thought while standing, placing his goggles back on.

When Jack finished placing the last earring in, she went to the coffee table and picked up a tablet. Another old earth song came on and Jack couldn't help but smile. Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace came on. For some reason, it had always reminded her of Riddick. Now after years of missing him, he was here, standing in her living room waiting for her, while this song was playing.

She glance over at Riddick, who looked impatient and waiting to get going. "Okay Okay, We're going!" she giggled while tapping on the tablet to stop the music.

She placed it back down on the table and grabbed her purse. She walked to the door with Riddick following. When they were outside, Jack placed her left wrist under a scanner inside the wall by her door. After it scanned her wrist a locking sound could be heard from her door.

"What the hell did that scan? I didn't see a bar code tattoo on your wrist." Riddick asked, perplexed by all the new technology he was unaware of.

"That's because there is no bar code. I have a chip in my wrist. I can never forget my key card and it can never be stolen."

"Sounds expensive. From what Imam said made it sound like you had a good job, but he didn't mention it was **this** good." he said a little impressed.

"That's because it's not. This good, I mean. My boss, Chris, he sorta took me under his wing since day one, you know? He's kind of like a big brother. He owns the place and only charges me half of the rent he charges the other attendants to pay for their houses."

Riddick didn't say anything but nod his head.

"So, where did you and Imam decide to go for dinner?" she asked while reaching in her purse for her shades.

"Well Imam won't be joining us after all. Some religious, praying thing. So, it's just you and me tonight."

Jack's eyes were now shaded, so Riddick was unable to read them, but the grin on her face spelled trouble.

"Well then, skip the meal, let's go have some fun!" she proclaimed while making her way to her bike. "You coming **Big Evil**?" she threw over her shoulder not even turning to look back.

* * *

So, yeah. That was it. I like toying with Riddick. :) Next we'll get a little action in the story. Riddick may have said no one was after him, but he failed to mention some one may be after Jack. Dun Dun Duuuunnnnn!

Lol, review and lemme know what you think. ;)


	9. Docking Bay Therapy

Disclaimer: :P Hahaha No. Ok ok, I do not own Pitch Black or Riddick or Jack. I do own Chris. And he is all mine and will not share, because I want to be stubborn and feel like I have something you don't. But in reality it's insanity that I have and baby I rock it out like Psycho's Norman Bates! O_o What? Okay Okay, let's forget all about this and get on with the damn thing!

* * *

**Docking Bay Therapy**

Jack was on her twelfth shot, shouting and laughing after she flung it back enjoying the burn gowing down her throat. Riddick, however was still on his first beer. Even though Jack looked like she was having a good time, he sensed she was trying to drown sorrows more than party. Riddick tried to observe her behavior before saying something, but someone else caught his eye. A man questioning a bar tender. He was tall, but no where near Riddick's height. He had shoulder length hair that was blonde and had a mid-length like beard.

_'Shit! They're quick!' _Riddick thought while calculating an escape.

"Jack!"

"Yeah?" she slurred and giggled.

"You have a ship?"

"Ahh...mmm...hee hee..Uh no! No, I don't! Ooo Ooo, But I know someone that does!" Jack swayed happily while answering his silly out of the blue question.

"Good. Time to go!" he said while slamming credits down on the bar and picked her up by the arm not waiting for her questions as to why they had to leave now.

"Where's the ship Jack?" he asked ,when they were out of sight.

"Hee hee, at the docking bay like all ships are." she giggled out while leaning her head on his shoulder for support.

"Smart ass. Which one Jack?" he said threw gritted teeth.

Jack frowned while trying to remember which bay the ship was in and giggled when she remembered.

"Daniels! Daniels Docking Bay #5!

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXx_

After leaving Jack's bike behind and grabbing a taxi, they made it to Daniels Docking Bay #5.

Jack was first to get out, stumbling slightly while using the cab for balance. Riddick paid the driver before exiting himself.

"You wanna tell me why the hell we left so fast and left my bike? And why the hell do we need to be at a docking bay this late at night? Whatever time it is." Jack hiccuped when she finished.

"Sorry Jack. We need to leave and leave now. Don't ask any more questions until we're safely off this planet and in space." Riddick looked around as the cab drove off. After a good scan, he grabbed her, rougher than how Chris grabs her, and pulled her inside the docking area where hundreds of ships were parked. Moving her in the shadows he continued to explain why the need to leave was so important.

"Jack when you asked if someone was after me, I honestly told you no. But, what I didn't mention was that someone is after **you**. Shh. Don't ask yet. I will explain everything in time. Now is not that time. Now, we need a ship so we can escape and that's were you come in Jack."

He released her arm and her hand instantly went to rub the area his hand had just left.

"If you knew this bastard was after me, why the fuck did you let me get wasted instead of telling me?"

"I thought I had more time."

All Jack could do was stare at him though narrowed eyes. Jack was beyond mad, she was pissed. After a minute she was able to form words and started walking towards an office.

"Still treating me like a kid, huh? You and Imam always have kept secrets from me. You did seven years ago, and still do to this day." Hot tears were now forming and she despised them, but she continued while Riddick kept a close distance behind her.

"I know you two have been communicating for at least two years. Imam's A.I. System in his apartment keeps a history of all calls. While I was looking for a number I saw there was this one that was repeated every month from off planet. Seeing how he has no family, we're the closest things to it, I knew it was you. Yet, he would never mention you, or that you had called. There was no 'Jack, Riddick called and sends his greetings' or ' Guess what? Riddick called and said to say Happy Birthday'. No,"

she stopped now in front of the office door. She turned to face Riddick. Her face was blotchy and puffy with make-up smeared a little under her eyes. The tears were still flowing.

Riddick held his breath. When she was talking there was no sign of her sobbing, just fuming. His heart ached for the pain he unknowingly inflicted upon her. She was right. He and Imam were communicating, but what she didn't know was it had been five years, not just the two she had discovered. He almost smirked at how smart she was and is, and how ignorant they were to underestimate her intelligence. He went to speak, to make some sort of apology, but she beat him to it and continued to finish stating her feelings.

"I thought I had a family with you two, but I've realized today that you're both are as bad as the one I ran away from in the beginning. I hate you for making me think of you for more than what you really are." she confided softly with a stone cold hard face, despite the tears still falling.

"And what might that be Jack? What am I really?" he growled out, trying to keep his calm. No one had ever cut him so deep as she just did. He was angry at how she was affecting him like this. He was also angry at himself for making her feel this way about him. He wished for many years to just come and **take** her with him. It had always come back to her safety though. He couldn't risk her getting injured or worst.

Jack spoke soft but clear so it would sink in for him, the answer he would regret asking for.

"A heartless animal, incapable of compassion or love. You care only for yourself. If not, since you're buddy buddy with Imam, you must hate me as if I was a plague. What? The kid who idolized you pissed you off so bad, you thought to leave and ignore her for seven years. Then, feel like coming back and make her think that you may have missed her, and then go _'Nope. Sorry girl. I fucked up and now some people are out to get you. I'll tell you about it later when I feel like it, __but for now do as I say and we'll be good.' _You know what Riddick? Fuck You! I'll get you you the damn ship, but I'm staying. Clean up your messes your damn self!" she practically spat out venom instead of the harsh words.

Years of hurt finally came to the surface. Deep down she loved Riddick. Since day one she thought he was amazing. Strong, painfully honest, awesome night vision eyes. The killer part was a little unnerving, but given their situation on that god forsaken planet with those creatures she still had nightmares about, she had thought the **killer** part was a happy bonus. Being rejected all her life though she wasn't prepared for the hurt he caused her with his rejection.

She turned around to open the door when she noticed Riddick made no attempt to speak. She walked in, not giving a single fuck if he was following, remaining where he was, or taking his leave not caring if she was kidnapped any more. She just didn't care anymore.

Had she cared to look back at him, she would have seen him pull his goggles off his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. He was fighting off the tears that were trying to form.

'_This isn't how I planned this. How I imagined it play out. The facts were true, but the reasons __were far from the truth. Jack, I did the things I did to fucking protect you__'_ his mind screamed at her.

The things she said drove him mad. He almost lost it and thought of grabbing her by the throat to stop the wicked untruths. He knew he would have lost her forever had he done that. God she didn't know what she meant to him. _'And she may never know.'_ he sadly concluded as he composed himself, placing his goggles back on, and finally following her into the office.

He stood by the door, she saw._ 'Whatever. He can rot in Slam for all I care. Once I get him a damn ship, this will be it. A last good bye. No more inflicted pain from him and his lack of caring.'_ she thought bitterly as she looked in stakes of papers for the ship's code information.

Just then the other door that was across from the desk opened. Chris walked in and stopped at the sight of Jack, looking shocked. His hand paused in middle of his arm of pushing his sleeves up.

"Jack? What are you doing in my office?"

* * *

Whew! Damn this is long! I was going to cut it in half, but laziness kicked in and said "why would you wanna go through all of that? Plus you'd have to come up with yet another lame chapter title."

So, yeah. Laziness rules! You got one damn long chappy to read.

The guy 'following' Jack : Sorry, I suck at descriptions. The celebrity I picture him as is Charlie Hunnam who plays Jax in Sons of Anarchy.

Next Chappy: We'll see interaction between Jack and Chris while Riddick observes and some Riddick and Chris interaction. And a little surprise at the end, of that chappy I mean. ;)

Once again, tell me what you think. Review this puppy! Even if it's just one sentence. ;)


	10. Office Triangle

Disclaimer: I own nothing doing with the Pitch Black franchise. I'm making no money writing this. Nobody reads this. Wow. I just depressed myself. Before I go cry in a corner let's get this chapter going.

* * *

**Office Triangle**

Riddick looked between the two. Obviously they knew each other. The guy though, failed to see Riddick. He was just standing still, staring at Jack. Riddick glance her way and saw...shame? Her checks were flushed and eyes cast down while fidgeting with her nails. She never answered the man's question of what she was doing in his office.

"Jack, are you in some kind of trouble? You know you can always come to me, right?" Chris spoke softly to her with concern in his voice as well as his face.

Jack couldn't look up into the blue pools of his caring eyes. Eyes she longed that Riddick's would mirror towards her. She placed her hands on the desk, still with her head down, eyes closed, she answered her boss and closest friend.

"I know Chris. This was so sudden and I really didn't want to involve you in fear of putting your life in jeopardy. I care too much for you to do that to you. My friend," she finally looked up, but at Riddick. And very upset he noticed., "Richard needs a ship, and needs it now. Emergency." she finally looked to Chris, who had noticed Riddick, but turned back to her when he noticed her attention was now on him. He looked upset to say the least. Jack continued,

"I was giving him J.D., that ship rarely used. I have enough saved up to pay you back for it. I've been saving money on the side and with this upcoming pay out, I'll have enough to pay for it and rent." she rushed out, thinking the faster she said it the faster he'd understand.

"Who is he to you Jack? You've never, in the years I've known you, acted like this. Since when did you start asking or reassuring me, instead of telling me how it is and to get use to it? I see fear inside you Jack. What has my little warrior so scared of? Is it him?" he pointed to Riddick who had folded his arms across his chest and looked to Jack. He gave her a look as to say, _**you better deal with this fucker before I do**_.

"Him? Ha! He's a problem, but not **THE** problem."

Riddick put his arms back down to his sides and went from staring at Chris to staring Jack down.

_'Ooo, Big Evil didn't like that? Tough shit. I don't care. You can go fuck yourself, for all I care, because I don't. I don't care, anymore.'_ she thought while fighting back fresh tears. _'Look towards Chris, Jack. He's what you need right now. __Caring, always there, gentle arm grabs, mischievous eyes, and warm smiles Chris.'_

She looked back to Chris and gave him a weak smile.

"The problem Chris, is that Rid..Richard found out that someone's out to get me and they're hot on my trail. Richard says I need to get off planet now. Once we're in space, he'll give me the full report. But, I don't care to know. I figure, I'll send him off, call out for the week, and they'll figure I WAS with him and leave planet." she finished and noticed Riddick's shocked form out of the corner of her eye. She turned toward him to explain.

"I trust Chris with my life Richard. Not only has he saved it, but has been a friend when I really needed one." That last bit was a bitter jab at him and it didn't go unnoticed either.

Chris moved closer to Jack and placed her hand in both of his. Riddick actually growled, but Chris and Jack ignored him, staring at each other in the eye.

"Jack if you truly feel this way about me and trust this Richard's word of you being in danger, than you must go." he softly spoke almost lovingly while brushing his thumb on top of her hand that he still held.

"Wha..What?" Jack didn't see **that** coming. "You want me to go? Just like that?" She was close to breaking down in sobs. _'How Chris? How can you just tell me to leave? Do you understand I may never come back? Do you even care as much?'_ A few tears finally fell slowly down her check. Chris took one of his hands and wiped them away gently before he spoke.

"If it is to save your life? Yes, of course. But, with one minor change." he declared while releasing her hand, turning to the desk. He looked through the papers and instantly found the ship's information that Jack was looking for.

"And what would that be?" she asked as he handed her the paper.

"I'm coming with you."

"Bullshit!" Riddick finally spoke to Chris.

"My ship, my rules. Plus, I'm very protective of this one.", he nodded his head at Jack, "I'll kill a man before he can even think of harming her." Chris answered Riddick, but looked on to Jack as he did.

Jack saw his eyes were alive with emotion, but was unaware of what that could be. It unnerved her from how intense his stare was and she had no clue what those eyes were practically screaming at her. She looked to Riddick and wished she didn't. He looked like an animal ready to pounce onto his prey. His body was heaving from the deep breaths he was taking to control himself. Jacks lips formed a light smile.

"Chris makes a valid point. We're shit out of luck without him and his ship. So, it's up to you, Dick." She threw out the nickname for the Richard name with a wicked smirk.

Riddick frowned, not liking Jack's new attitude at him. Seeing her defiant look, he knew he was losing. He didn't need this love sick, skinny idiot tagging along and putting their lives in even more danger. Already he hated this guy and his hands that kept touching his Jack.

"Fine, but understand this Jack. You are my priority, the only one. If we run, I will not even glance back to see if he's keeping up. If he tries **anything**, I'll shiv him where he stands. He's your friend, not mine. Do not expect me to treat him as such. It's only going to get worse from here on, and dangerous.I urge you to make him stay, if he really is your friend Jack. What I have to tell you will be very sensitive news. News you will not want anyone to know about." Riddick gave one last attempt to keep this fucker grounded, but found it was in vain when Chris spoke up for himself.

"Appearences can be deceiving Mr...," he waited for a last name that Jack was quick to blurt out, out of reflex even after all though years ago of preparing for an unwanted Merc ship when they were traveling on that abandon ship the took off that horrible planet. "Badd. Richard B. Badd"

Chris looked back at her as if to say, _**Really? You think me that stupid not to know a fake name when I hear it?**_, then looked back to Riddick.

"Mr. Badd, then. As you can see, Jack may be the best candidate for that. Although, I've never seen her dressed as..," he paused taking in her appearance. He was raking his eyes up and down her body taking in her **bad girl** look, "such. This attire may just best describe her. But..," he turned back to Riddick, giving him his full attention, "as for me. I may seem small, but can be lethal when the time calls for it. I fought in the last war on planet Terra and as you can see I'm still alive. Jack can even vouch for me if you need proff that I can kill, if it's needed. Like I said, I only want to protect her. She's my friend as well. I couldn't bare it if something happened to her that I may have counteracted."

Chris had taken on a serious tone, almost deathly, when speaking about Jack's safety and it's importance to him. Riddick nodded his understanding, but still did not like Chris. Good intentions or not, this Chris guy cared too deeply for his Jack. More than she knew, and Riddick didn't like that at all.

"Great to know, that everyone thinks of me as such a weak damsel in distress that can't take care of herself. Thanks guys, remind me never to go to the both of you for a pep-talk." she walked to one of Chris's cabinets, opened it, and pulled out a dufflebag. "Okay, you guys ready, or are you waiting for my kidnappers to catch up?"

Both men watched her the whole time. Riddick chuckled. "You been planning on running?" he said while nodding his head to the dufflebag.

"Hell no. I could never do that to Chris. I love my job here. I just try to be as prepared as possible for moments like this." she explained as she crossed the room and passed both men, while exiting out of the door. She didn't make it but a few steps before hearing a loud bang and feeling something hit her sharp in her left upper arm. Looking down in shock, as Riddick and Chris instantly moved to each side of her, she noticed blood flowing out and then the pain kicked in.

Chris, who was at her left side, took his belt off and tightened it above her wound, while Riddick had taken a gun out, surveying the area for the shooter, with his goggles off.

"Hey guys? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I've been shot." Jack joked right before she passed out from the pain and the lingering effects of all the alcohol she had consumed few hours previous.

* * *

That's it! A bit long, but it's done.

**FYI: I've been busy, so I haven't had the time to proof read. I'll go back later and fix the mistakes. If you notice any, go ahead and let me know and I'll fix it when I get the chance. ;)**

Review and tell me what you think. ;)

What's gonna happen next? I'm thinking we're gonna get some space time after escaping. Hmm...should I let all three get out together or have one taken? Not sure yet. Your guess will be as good as mine. I usually have two chappys written in my notebook before typing them up. But, I haven't had time to write and have now caught up to the ones I have written.

Oh surprises how we love and loathe you. ;)


	11. Info and Headaches

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black or any of it's characters or planets or plants or goggles. I wish I made money on this, but I don't. **

Note: Sorry I haven't updated since last year. Alot's going on in my life and am looking to move soon. So...I will try very hard to get some chapters coming your way as best as I can. **Be prepared this is a LONG chapter**. As an apology for the long wait.

P.S. My hardest part of writing is the friggin' titles and chapter names. Please excuse their lame-ness.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Info and Headaches **

"Jack!"

Jack woke instantly with wide eyes.

"Wha..ahh..what happened?" she asked while closing her eyes again to fight back the intense headache that was forming.

"You were shot by a bounty hunter, Zane. After they found out you were alive they hired him to bring you to _**them**_. Believe me, he's not doing this to get rich. They're probably holding something of his. Something very valuable to him." Riddick explained while moving a medic scanner over her body .

"**No infections. Wound is clean and in healing process." **the machine announced after the scan was complete.

"Well at least there's that good news." the corner of Riddick's lip twitched upward at this.

"Okay, since I'm not quite ready yet to hear the story about _**'THEY'**_. How about you tell me about after I got shot. And where is Chris?"

"Chris is safe, for the most part. Let's get you stitched up and I'll explain everything that went down." he avoided eye contact through out the whole conversation. Jack felt uneasy and almost sick. She feared she knew where Chris was.

* * *

Chris woke groggy with an intense migraine from hell. Moaning from the pain, with eyes closed shut, he shook his head slightly trying to push the pain down.

"So, you're finally awake. I almost thought you'd sleep through the whole trip."

Chris's eyes shot open at the sound of the bounty hunter's voice. He tried to move, but found his wrists and ankles were shackled to a wall. He could only move but five feet. Chris found the man the voice came from. Knowing it was useless, he still made a move towards his captor, but came up three inches to short.

"What do you want with Jack?" he growled, wanting to rip the man in front of him to pieces.

The man's hazel eyes flickered with amusement.

"You're not exactly in a position to be asking questions. But, I'll play nice, for now. You answer mine and I'll consider answering yours." Zane crossed his arms giving a smug smirk while leaning against the wall closest to the door.

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry man, I prefer women. If you don't make an attempt to answer my questions though...I just might have to **spend** a little time with Jack before..."

"You touch her and you're a dead man. I will have you beg for your death while I take my time skinning your hyde." Chris yanked on his shackles needing some sort of release for the anger that was starting to consume him.

"Big words for a man who's tied up. If you want her to keep her innocence, then you'll co-operate with me. Question one, who's the man with the goggles? I know about Imam and as much as I cared to know about you and I know about all the sorry losers that thought they had a chance with her. Then I decide to make my move to collect her, and this guy shows up out of now where and gets her first. So, who is he?" Zane took a more serious tone, but kept his stance of leaning on the wall with arms crossed.

He would not admit it, but even Chris could sense that Zane was unnerved by Riddick's surprise appearance.

"Who are you, first?" Chris asked, while he backed up to loosen the chains.

Zane stared at Chris for what felt like an eternity but was only for a few seconds before he decided to answer. He unfolded his arms and took in a breath.

"My name is Zane. I'm a bounty hunter, of sorts. I've never missed my target. As of right now, I'm getting tired of you dodging MY question."

"I know little more than you. All I know is his name is Richard and Jack has known him for a few years. Tonight was the first that I've known of his existence." Chris answered, thinking none of what he said would matter.

"Was their a last name to the Richard?"

Chris leaned his head back as he laughed. Then he turned to Zane and looked him in the eye.

"Jack said his name was _Richard B. Badd_. I don't know about you, but I have a feeling they didn't want anyone knowing who he really is."

* * *

After Riddick went over the details of what went down at the docking bay, Jack decided she needed to refuel her body. From the loss of blood, she felt extremely weak. Seeing what kind of situation she had gotten into, she wanted to feel physically fit as possible before coming up against what laid in her future.

She and Riddick were in the dinning room/ kitchen. Jack was sitting at the table eating some sort of soup, while Riddick leaned against a counter watching her quietly behind his goggles.

Jack ate very little. She was consumed with questions and worries, she had enough of the run around.

Jack put her spoon down, took a deep breath, and look Riddick straight in the face, seeing how it was hard to look him straight in the eye with his goggles blocking the view.

"Okay Riddick, I've had the second worse day of my life. I've been chased, betrayed, got my best friend/ Boss into this mess, been shot..." she closed her eyes and took a much needed calming breath in, "I need answers, and I need them now. Do not bull shit me or keep anything from me. I'm ready to hear the horrors you've been keeping from me." Jack had opened her eyes at that last sentence.

Riddick didn't move. He looked like a wax figure he was so still. Jack had to look real close to make sure he was still breathing. Then he moved. Riddick dropped his arms to his sides and joined Jack at the table. Sitting with his hands resting on each other on the table, head down he finally spoke.

"Where should I begin?"

Jack wasn't quite sure she was the one he was asking, but decided to answer him none the less.

"Well, with everything, start at the beginning, proceed to the middle and finish with the end."

Riddick laughed. "You make it sound so simple."

"It is simple. Not everything simple is easy though. So, start talking. I'm sure time is not on our side."

Riddick nodded. "Well, let's do this then, but please know every decision I made was to protect you. I don't want to lose you Jack. I'm selfish with you, I want you safe and happy."

"And look how well that went Riddick. Maybe if I know what the hell is going on, I'll have a chance at being safe."

Riddick noticed how she didn't say 'happy', but thought better than to comment.

"Okay, let's start when I left you and Imam behind."

* * *

"Richard B. Badd, I know that alias from somewhere." Zane thought out loud. He was at his control center of the ship, searching through convicts matching Riddick's features. Nothing.

_**'What?! I was so sure I've he**__**a**__**rd this name before!' **_he thought feeling almost hopeless for the first time on the job. Then he remembered his memory strips where he filled all the '**Wanted**' files for future cases he could take if he needed extra funds.

He looked for the 'R' section, then grabbed all the strips, and headed back to his system to scan each of them. He messaged his temples from the headache he had. 'When was the last time I ate?' He thought while coming up with no answer. He opened the drawer on his right to look for an emergency protein bar. As he shuffled things around, he picked up a picture that was moved to the middle of the pile.

He stared at it while tears built up at the corners of his eyes. He threw the picture back into the drawer and slammed it shut hard.

With both hands holding his head, fighting back the tears, but losing the battle to a few, he remember what (more like _who_) his **employer** took from him, so they could have this girl.

He was giving it all up, the bounty hunting, for her. It was her wish, so they could be a happy, safe, and together for when their new family member arrived in eight months. That was four months ago. Four long, heartbreaking months ago.

The system beeped and the screen before him flashed bringing him out of his saddened thoughts. What appeared on the screen shocked Zane to the core. "**IMPOSSIBLE**! You're dead!" Zane yelled at the screen furious with what he was looking at.

What he was looking at was the guy that protected the girl back at the docking bay and came real close to ghosting Zane. It had a picture of the guy in goggles with an emotionless, yet terrifying look on his face. Below that was all the information gathered on the escaped convict (presumed to be dead) a few years back.

**Richard Bryan Riddick**

**Alias/s: Richard B. Badd, Richard B. Ryenolds, Dick Richardson**

**Birth: UNKNOWN Birth Planet: UNKNOWN**

**Relatives: UNKNOWN – Foster System Child**

**Height: 6ft Weight: 225lbs **

**NOTES: Convict has shinned eyes, honed senses, extreme combat skills. **

**DO NOT ATTEMPT to capture single handedly or under 10 armed men. **

**This convict is extremely DANGEROUS, every precaution should be taken...**

…**...**

It just kept repeating the seriousness of how dangerous this Riddick was.

"Well, shit." Zane said not expecting what more he was going to have to go up against just to get his life and family back. "Fuck! I don't have the men needed." He kicked the seat next to him, across the room where it smashed into pieces as he started to pace and work off the anger.

After a minute he stopped and realized his prisoner.

'_Daniels loves the girl, the girl depends on him as a person to trust, and Riddick... how does he fit into this? He loves her? Related? No, he has no relatives. He has to feel something extreme __for her, to risk being caught alive. The girl is the key. No communication with Riddick, just her. Get her away from him to save Daniels and send Daniels with a message to Riddick. Then the plan should be back on track._' Zane smiled. The whole plan was coming together on how he was going to trap her. '_Catch more flies with honey than vinegar, mama always said. I won't force her to come with me, I'll make it irresistible to not coming willingly_,' He thought as he went to the flight controls to set his next destination, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

That's the end of this chappy! Whew! And yes, before you ask, I will dedicate the next chapter to the most anticipated history of what the hell is up with Jack. I know I've lead you guys on for a LONG time now wondering what's the secret of her past. And please don't be mad, but because I want to make sure it's good, it will take me some time to get it just right before posting.

**READER POLL: Should Chris Daniels live or die? You as a most precious reader get to help chose the character's fate. I have both his death and survival planned out in my mind, so be part of the story and chose his fate in a review.**

Please remember I have no beta reader. It's just me and my crappy laptop. If (and I know I do) I have any mistakes/ misspellings, please give me a heads up and I'll try to fix them in whatever spare time I may get. I try to re-read, but even I miss my mistakes re-reading.

I love you all for sticking with my slow ass. I am trying to make an effort to get this story done soon. Please be patient it will happen. This year? Gods know that's my goal. ;)


	12. The Past Revealed

**Disclaimer: I own the world, therefore I own everything. While you except this, in your heart, to be truth...Let's get on with the story. ;)**

_**Chapter 10 : The Past Revealed **_

" _Okay, lets start when I left you and Imam behind..."_

"After traveling from planet to planet to keep low and under the radar, I learned about an interesting new test facility, on the current planet I was stationed on.

They were looking for extra security guards, and knowing a guy from the same bar we drank at, he was able to get me and my fake alias a job without any background checks.

Five months went by and I started hearing stories and rumors of how the _facility_ became what it is today and the person who started it.

No one knows her real name. She is called Mother. She was a solider once but was disgusted of seeing her side as weak and pathetic. She left her life as a solider and became a doctor, of sorts. As a doctor she started experimenting with gene codes and developments in the brain. She had many experiments go very well at the beginning, but they could never handle the affects their bodies were having. Some died and others committed suicide."

Riddick took a moment to take a sip of water from his mug, which gave Jack a chance to speak.

"So, am I afraid to even ask what this crazy bitch and I have in common? She sounds like a total nut job. Firs, with the testing and then that name, Mother? Some one's trying to play God." Jack gave a sarcastic laugh and looked to Riddick to continue.

After fidgeting with his mug a little, Riddick continued, but made sure to watch Jack for her reactions.

"In her mind, she **IS** God. I decided to do a little digging around, when no one was watching. She found out where she was going wrong. Giving the test subjects these 'abilities' to become super humans, was too much for them. Their bodies had never experienced that before and was rejecting it to a severe level.

Mother came up with the bright idea to play with fertilized embryos. If the test subjects were born with these abilities, then they would surely make it without the side affects of death or madness."

"That bitch is already making me sick. Did it work?"

" She tested fifty embryos and they all aborted or incinerated within the holding tubes. She worked on the serum's recipe, so to speak, and I guess made a break through. She was so sure it would work, she had it injected into the man she chose to impregnate her.

After the pregnancy was confirmed, she ordered the sperm donor's death and had more of the serum injected into the growing child every four weeks.

She carried the child full-term, but never stopped working through out her pregnancy.

When the baby was born, it was immediately put through tests and machines. The baby was never given a name, just a number.

The child was tested constantly for eight years. A new nurse was appointed to the child. The nurse was to take vitals, take charge of the exorcizes, nourishment, and certain testing. The nurse grew fond of the child after three months. She decided to, and found a way, to kidnap the child to end the constant suffering of all the test and the daily pain level testing.

The nurse was not stupid though. She stayed at her job for entire year, so Mother would never become suspicious. She then moved herself and the child off planet and raised her as her niece. They were always traveling and exploring all the planets they came across, or running.

Four years of _traveling,_ and the nurse began to pick up on signs that '_**they**_' were following and tracking them. She dressed the child as low key as possible. The child looked like a homeless boy. The child was given instructions to get on a space craft called the Hunter/Gratzner."

"No. No you're wrong. You're wrong Riddick. You..you got the wrong information." Jack replied in disbelief almost convincing Riddick he made a mistake, almost.

Riddick knew the information was true and it hurt him that Jack was hurting because of it.

"You saw your aunt shot and killed right in front of your eyes, Jack. You heard them yell at the woman before her last breath escaped her body, 'where was the girl'.You ran, just like you were told, you ran. You ran from one hell, only to jump on a space craft to take you to another.

You took your aunt's advice and pretended to be a boy. Being confused as to how to act, you chose me to mimic. Boys do it all the time with their fathers..."

Jack couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much. She felt dizzy, but despite that she stood up, leaned over the table, and looked Riddick in the eyes.

"I NEVER looked at you as a father figure for one. Two, how could you keep this from me and not tell me? I trusted you, looked up to you, and lo..liked you. I thought we had a friendship type.. thing going on. Did you not give a shit about me?!" Jack screamed the last sentence with tears after having a deathly calm air previously.

Before she knew it, Riddick stood up so quickly, the chair fell to the floor. Jack raised up as well and took a few startled steps backwards.

Riddick moved so quickly. In a blink of an eye he had her pinned against the wall with her hands above her head. He took one hand and peeled off his goggles, so she could see his eery blue eyes starring hard at her. He moved his head to whisper in her ear. His breath tickling her neck as he did so.

"Let's get one thing straightened out right now. I have and will always care for you. Everything I do, is for your own good. I'm trying to protect you from all the nightmares that are coming after you. You think I was terrifying when I ripped those creatures apart, you've seen nothing compaired to what I would do if someone took or harmed you in anyway. So, the next time you think I don't give a shit about you, do yourself a favor and shut the hell up.", he practically growled.

Jack was unsure whether to be completely scared from the intense situation she was in or to kiss him. With her hands above her head, she couldn't do much. She breathed harder, her chest rising and falling, almost panting out of breath.

Riddick raised his head to look at her bewildered eyes. Getting lost in them, he couldn't hold back any more. Ever so quickly, his lips crashed into hers.

It was almost animalistic, the hunger that was in his lips devoured hers. Jack was too shocked to move, to think.

Riddick noticed that she wasn't responding and pulled back while releasing her hands. "I'm sorry." he whispered as he leaned his forehead onto hers. "I'm so sorry Jack." he repeated with eyes closed.

Jack, finally, came out of her shock, jumped up putting her hands around his neck and legs around his waist, returned the kiss with even more force. In the very back of her mind, she worried her lips would bruise. Then Riddick slid his tongue into her mouth and all thoughts were forgotten.

After what felt like ages, they pulled back for air. Both panting hard and fast, while starring into each others eyes, or souls.

Jack decided to be the first to speak with a teasing smile in place.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting eons for this to happen."

Riddick got over his shock faster than it had taken Jack and kissed her passionately again, but softer this time, while taking her to the bedroom, not even breaking the kiss to do so.

**Author's Notes:** So there it is. I hope you're pleased with my storyline of thought. And before anyone asks, No I have not finished explaining everything about Jack. I mean we gotta know what's up with her and what she can do, right?

Once again: I have **NO** beta reader. If you notice mistakes in grammar, punctuation, etc... Please let me know. I will correct it as soon as I can.

Reader Poll is still up, let me know what you would like to read.

******READER POLL********: Should Chris Daniels live or die? You as a most precious reader get to help chose the character's fate. I have both his death and survival planned out in my mind, so be part of the story and chose his fate in a review.**

**P.S.** :

Open Office doesn't acknowledge 'Animalistic' as a word. I looked it up to make sure. It's still iffy. But, whatever you feel, I wanted to use it and thought it fit well. If Beyounce can make up a word as bootylicious I can make up a descriptive word as well. :P

browse/animalistic


End file.
